


I'm your little butterfly

by HardasStein



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, It's just all fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, Rhys as Jack's PA, and dancing, don't ask why, super fluff, they go to an arcade and play ddr, they literally play ddr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardasStein/pseuds/HardasStein
Summary: Tim and Rhys don't often get nights off to spend with each other. But when they do, they are just huge an lovable dorks. Who go to spend time at arcades,





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, I just wanted Rhysothy fluff I guess.

Getting free time was so hard, it always has been. With the two of them and their incredibly stressful, time consuming jobs, it wasn’t too hard to see why they rarely got to be around each other. Rhys was constantly monitoring Jack’s daily routine and making sure that Helios remained intact and that everything ran smoothly for everyone aboard the station. While Tim was almost constantly down on the surface of Pandora or Elpis, running the show on those planets and keeping all of Jack’s projects and mines intact and safe. 

 

Any time that the two of them were able to spend together was precious and very much used to its full extent. They alternated between staying inside and just sending their day in their little apartment, watching movies and snuggling well into the night, as well as a few other choice things that made the both of them very happy. Other times they were able to go out to dinner, or see a movie. Tonight though, when Rhys got out of work and saw Tim sitting down on their couch, reading a book and waiting for him, the auburn haired man was shocked to hear that Tim had wanted them to go out to an arcade that had recently opened up on one of the recreational floors of Helios. 

 

Arcade? Sure, when Rhys had learned of his and Tim’s shared love of games, it had made the PA just all that more excited to hang around Tim, but they never left the safety of their own consoles. But, free time with Tim? And the chance to show off his skills in public? Yeah, he was in. Rhys would cherish any time he got to hang out with his boyfriend outside of work. 

 

He slipped out of his work clothes and into something a little more comfortable, Tim already one step ahead and wearing a pair of comfortably old jeans, a dark t-shirt with an old band on the front of it and his typical Hyperion jacket. Rhys decided on something light, knowing how hot it can get in the rec rooms. He slipped on a pair of dark maroon skinny jeans and a light blue tank top, his worn sneakers easily slipping onto his feet as he walked out to join Tim in the main room.

 

The two of them easily slipped out of the front door, Tim locking it behind him before sliding his arm around Rhys’ waist, walking the two of them toward the elevator with wide grins splitting the both of their faces and excitement flooding the entirety of their beings. They were just eager to have each other to themselves again, Rhys even leaving his phone at home so Jack couldn’t try and ruin their night out by getting him to do something. Rhys was all Tim’s. 

 

Walking into the arcade wasn’t as fun as Tim thought it was going to be, the amount of kids running around and screaming at their parents, or each other, way too much for the older man to honestly take. Tim loved kids, and while some of the kids were being have and playing the games and having loads of fun, others were making it complicated for some to try and even play the games. The kids just wouldn’t share, and it was making it hard for the two men to even find a game for the both of them to play. 

 

The only game that nobody seemed to want and touch was the DDR machine located on the back wall. Seeing as it was the only game not occupied by snot nosed little brats, Tim wrapped his arm tighter around Rhys and walked him over to where it was, the lanky man looking at him in slight confusion. Though, Tim was surprised to see Rhys’ eyes lighting up at the sight of the dancing game. He even cracked a big smile. 

 

“Oh man, I haven’t played Dance Dance Revolution in years!” Rhys exclaimed all too happily and moved over to the machine. He easily slipped a dollar out of his pocket and let the machine eat it before looking through the song list. Tim was left standing off to the side, looking all sorts of confused at his boyfriend's actions. He tilted his head slightly and walked over to stand behind the handrail to watch Rhys a little closer. Rhys picked out one of the many nameless songs on the list and his grin only grew, a nostalgic look in his eyes. Tim couldn’t help but smile at how happy Rhys looked, and he was kind of eager to see just how good Rhys thought he was, seeing as how the man had picked the hardest difficulty available on the game. 

 

Tim was more than impressed though, as Rhys made his way through the song. The boy’s feet moved fluidly on the pad and Tim couldn’t take his eyes off Rhsy the whole time, his boyfriend easily dancing along to the song. Rhys was good, really good, at this game. Tim couldn’t say he was shocked, Rhys did say he had played before, he just didn’t know the man was this good. The smile didn’t leave Tim’s face though, staying until the very end of the song when Rhys was done, panting slightly as the music stopped and a large, yellow “AAA” flashed across the screen. Rhys then turned to Tim as the song choice list popped back up on the screen and his boyfriend only smiled wider at Tim.

 

“Come on, babe, get up here and dance with me.” Rhys said to him with a laugh, a soft flush on his cheeks at the exertion his body just went through. Rhsy even extended a hand to Tim, and when the body double took it, Rhys pulled him up onto the adjacent platform, though he didn’t have to pull very hard, Tim went relentingly, looking to the choices of songs, and not recognizing a single one. He turned to Rhys and chuckled. 

 

“You pick, because I don’t know any of these songs.” And that made Rhys laugh full heartedly, turning back to the screen as Tim slipped in his own dollar, the screen splitting into two for the both of them as Rhys picked out another nameless song to Tim, but the tune seemed catchy enough for the man. The gentle tune started up, and Tim finally realized, as the arrows began to appear on the screen, that they were both set to the hardest difficulty, and it made Tim’s stomach drop a bit. He had never played DDR before, so this was going to be, for the lack of a better word, fun. 

 

The arrows flew by on the screen, and while Rhys seemed to be taking it like a champ, Tim was having just a little bit of trouble trying to get a good grasp of the motions. It took a few fails and misses for him to finally get a hold of what he was meant to do, but after watching Rhys and his feet catching up with the screen, Tim was moving along as easily as Rhys was and the two of them were dancing. Tim would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it either. He took his jacket off and hung it over the bar behind him, eager to keep up with his lover.

 

Nearly two hours and almost 30 dollars later, the two of them had gathered a crowd or kids and adults alike to see the two men who were dancing along to DDR like champs. They were a sight to behold. As the last song faded out, the two of them leaned back against their hand rails and panted softly, seeing the bright perfect scores shining across the screens and the applause of the crowd of people gathered around them. But neither of the men paid any attention to either of those things. Tim’s eyes were on Rhys and Rhys was looking right back at him with a bug, dopey grin on his face that TIm could only match with his own. Tim leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rhys’ sweaty cheek, earning a laugh from the PA, even though it came out more like a pant with how tired he was. 

 

“If I’d known you were this good with your feet, I’d’ve taken you dancing a long time ago..” Tim panted out as the continue screen flashed up and Rhys only smiled to his boyfriend, the boy leaning to catch the doubles lips in a soft kiss. 

 

“Maybe next date night.” Rhys panted softly against his lips, earning a soft laugh from his boyfriend, who only wrapped his sweat arm around him to walk him back to their apartment to relax for the rest of their night off, since Tim had lost the feeling in his legs nearly twenty songs ago.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here 
> 
> http://rhysonableconsideration.tumblr.com/


End file.
